Crashpoint
by roxypony
Summary: What happens after the flash. Season 3 ep 1 spoilers!


Heyy guys. So i totally dropped the ball on that summer fic i started...im sorry :( i want to finish it, and im gonna try, even though its officially not summer anymore...heh.

But i couldn't _not_ write something for ep 3x01, so here i am! couple weeks late, but you love me anyway, riiight? ;D

just a drabbley set of POV's, moments after the explosion :( pretty angsty. no happies in this one.... damn that ep killed me inside.

honestly, i just didnt like Lou's replacement AT ALL. she's been fairly well-received by my fellow FlashFreaks, but i do't like her any more than i liked Donna. so on a scale of 1-10, itd be like, -47. prehaps she shall grow on me. prehaps not. anywhee, im shutting up now!

enjoy!

* * *

***

_Spike_

In Spike's few years of Strategic Response Unit work, he had never before experienced a landmine. _Anti-tank. _The phrase had chilled him to the bone when he first heard it uttered. He'd felt powerless, desperate, but fiercely determined as he racked his resourcefulness, completely convinced, without a doubt, that he and Lou were gonna walk out of here together, laughing and joking, drive through Timmy's on the way home, and take out a few girls later. Nothing was going to change today. Tomorrow would be the Spike-and-Lou-Show, as it always had been, and always would be.

Or at least those were the feelings that he tried to convey to the rest of the team, especially Lou.

And suddenly he was lying in a crumpled heap on the concrete, the explosion still pounding in his ears. Sobbing in agony, grief, guilt, anger, and disbelief. Paralyzed by shock, so numb that when someone knelt nearby and pulled him into a comforting embrace, it took several moments to identify whom it was. Despite all of his negotiation experience, Sarge was at a complete loss for what he could possibly say to the broken figure in his arms. Spike was barely conscious, oblivious to the meaningless comforts being whispered into his ear, to the the rest of the team breaking down in their own way, aware only of the unescapable feeling that he was melting into the cold, hard, uncaring pavement on which he lay. The helplessness of knowing full well that he would have been unable to stand up, even if he wanted to.

***

_Ed_

_NO! That didn't happen. There is no way. Impossible! Stop and rewind, this is wrong! Wrong wrong WRONG! _His every sense was screaming. He was team leader, Sierra 1, damn he was Ed Lane! How could a beloved team member _die_, just like that? There was simply no reasonable answer. This situation was just obscenely wrong. Team One was, until this moment, a single living breathing entity, moving and thinking as one, perfectly tuned to each other. The shattered peace they'd experienced in Jules' temporary absence was like a minor cut compared to the bleeding gash that had just been ripped into soul of the Team.

_No... Not Lou...this can't be happening..._

A lone, angry tear dropped from the corner of his eye, and slowly fell onto the concrete as he stared straight ahead, unblinking, but not truly seeing.

***

_Sam_

He'd been naive to think that landmines were one of the many painful pieces of the past that wouldn't follow him here. Of course he'd lost friends to them, it was inevitable in his previous line of work. But never before had he witness a friend trapped on top of one, knowing that he was just one movement away from a fiery death. Fuck, knowing there was no hope, and trying to convince the team of that was almost as painful as hearing the blast. The way they'd bitched at him, you would have thought he wanted Lou to be doomed.

Not being in denial did not make him a disloyal team member. Did it?

Did it??

He turned away, unnoticed, from the others, ripping off his two-way radio to dimish the sound of Spike sobbing in pain, sounding like he was being tortured.

***

_Jules_

She could have sworn that when she heard that explosion and saw that cloud of fire and debris swallow her team mate, the old bullet wound opened up again. A hot, angry, stabbing pain, accompanied by a rush of panic and fear. Her body trembled, and Wordy pulled her close. Lou had been at the top of her list of close friends. He'd been her buddy, her go-to guy on the team, before Spike, and long before Sam. Her first memories of the team was the 7 of them. The first 7 she remembered: the memorable Sargeant Daniel Rangford. Greg, as Team Leader, right before his promotion to Sargeant. Eddie, of course, still Sierra 1 back then. Wordy, stong and gentle as he'd always been, and his old pal Rollie Cray. And the newest members, Julianna Callaghan and Lewis Young. They'd gone through everything side-by-side, everything from negotiation training to explosive entries to taking out the bad guy at the end of the day. They'd shared in the sweat, tears, blood, pain, joy, fear, and triumph of it all.

She didn't know a Team One without him.

As Wordy stroked her hair, she wondered if it would ever be Team One again.

***

* * *

yeaahh i know i didnt get EVERYONES pov. if you have any complaints, we can take it outside.

im fairly sure im gonna leave this one at a oneshot. but ive said that before....

PS, i have a twitter. not like i have any idea how twitter works, but i go simply by Roxypony on there. basically ill be using that to inform about updates, answer fan (do i have any?) questions, just generally update yall on the status of my various fics, and giving excuses for late updates. soo yeah, follow that for me :)

REVIEW.

--------  
*Roxxy,  
How do you stay so fresh?  
I think cool thoughts.  
--------


End file.
